Kiln ir'Kavay
Fluff History Kiln ir’Kavay is a Cyre war orphan, or perhaps a regular orphan. He isn’t sure how his parents died and only has very vague memories of a woman leaning over him. He knows that Kiln is the name his birth mother gave him, because that’s what his true mother, his “grand-mère,” Theodosia ir’Kavay, said. Secretly adopted at a young age by Lady Theodosia ir’Kavay, great-aunt to Hendra ir’Kavay, Kiln was whisked away from the sad and humble orphanage into the world of color, money and fashion. His new grand-mère taught Kiln how to hide himself among a noble air of flattery and keep his true intentions close to the vest. And, of course, how to best leverage his changeling talents. Kiln’s life wasn’t all socialite spycraft, though. Grand-mère also taught Kiln his one true calling -- haute couture. From a young age Kiln showed that he had an eye for design. Nurturing this, Theodosia taught him all she knew about the world of fashion, including dressmaking and scentmaking. Theodosia also how to make interesting concoctions using scents. This certainly wasn’t alchemy. It’s totally unrelated that Kiln’s first cologne also set the workshop on fire. The Last War When Kiln was a young man he spent most of his time attending different social functions across Metrol with Theodosia as his dwarf persona, Tellarm. Together they raised money for the war effort from sympathetic nobles and some House Cannith individuals (all discreetly, of course). As he got older and more involved in the war, Kiln started to spy on Aundairian nobility using different faces. If someone started to look too close, he’d disregard it as easily as setting aside a mask. On the Day of Mourning Kiln was on assignment in Fairhaven. He heard about his homeland during a card game in the gardens some ir’Lain cousin. Struggling to show no outward emotion, Kiln excused himself to the restroom, changed into a servant, and simply walked away from everything. Invitation With Cyre gone Kiln needed a purpose. He had no place to return to and no real friends. Kiln fell into a deep depression until he received a letter from his second cousin once removed, Hendra ir’Kavay. Hendra invited Kiln to join the Wayfinders in Fairhaven. She knew of her great aunt’s… proclivities and is one of the few people who know that Kiln is Theodosia’s secret son. Lost and alone, Kiln created Rhek and joined the Wayfinders. He’s worked for the Fairhaven main branch for the past four years, but recently put in a request to move to Sharn. Experience During the Last War Kiln received an assignment to travel deep into Darguun under an assumed identity. He became Dral’thec, a hobgoblin mineral expert. Dral’thec attempted to appeal himself to Lhesh Haruuc Shaarat’kor and the Rhukaan Taash clan, but it worked a little too well. Instead of staying at the court and learning secrets, Lhesh Haruuc's shava, Dagii, ordered Dral'thec to travel with a company of forty Ghaal'daar sellswords deep into the Khraal rainforest for a near-forgotten Dhaakani artifact called the "Seventh Eye of Fortitude" – an immense emerald of legendary power. Refusal meant Dral'thec could either break his cover and risk death from very annoyed goblins, or risk death from a giant changeling-eating-plant. The plant sounded nicer, honestly. So off Dral'thec went, to the Khraal with a company of forty Ghaal'daar sellswords led by Nathok, their commander. He and Nathok hated each other immediately. Dral'thec believed Nathok was too rigid, and Nathok felt that Dral'thec had a very… loose interpretation of muut. Dral'thec was convinced that they'd kill each other before they found the Seventh Eye. They entered the Khraal with forty. Every day brought another death. La'Atek and Kran'vek died bringing down a grick. Khassilema fell into a river and was eaten by a swarm of quippers. Eventually, inevitably, it was only Nathok and Dral'thec left. The two spent nerve-wracking nights together, trying to catch winks of sleep in between watches. During the day, they continued on in search of the ruins, talking and getting to know one another. And also fighting off carnivorous plants. Their earlier grievances with each other seemed petty in the face of simple survival. Eventually they found the Dhaakani ruins. Crumbling and overrun with foliage, Dral'thec and Nathok entered the tomb. They descended deep underground, braving traps, pitfalls and the occasional dar skeleton. As they survived they grew closer. Contempt had turned to trust and friendship. And friendship, to love. Then there, before them, was the Seventh Eye of Fortitude. The emerald gave off ethereal green light in the gloom. The hobgoblins looked at each other in amazement. Their quest had almost come to an end. Tentatively, Nathok reached out and gently grasped the stone. Dral'thec braced himself -- but nothing happened. Huh. Nathok shrugged and safely stowed the stone away in his pack. Nothing to do but head back, out of the jungle. They spent the night inside the ruins, now relatively safer, laughing and talking. There may have been kissing. Nathok talked on and on about how proud he was of Dral'thec. How they had fulfilled their muut and atcha and done it together, against all odds. He talked about introducing Dral'thec to his clan. Dral'thec stayed very silent. He simply nodded along, noncommittal. In the morning, they set off. They got two hours into hiking before disaster struck. Ahead of them was a wide, red river. It might have been the same river that Khassilema fell into, but it certainly wasn’t there before. They were lost. After consulting the map that had thus far been pretty reliable, the two Ghaal’daar decided to create a raft to cross the river. They were almost to the far bank when they saw the first pair of yellow eyes. There was a gentle bump on the underside of their raft. Then a not so gentle smash. The bag holding the Seventh Eye of Fortitude went flying as Nathok toppled overboard into the river. It was pure luck that the bag wasn’t immediately swept downstream. The swirling waters playfully tugged at it, but the strap had caught on a tree branch stuck between a rocky outcrop. Time slowed down for Dral’thec. The bag, to his left, could be in his grasp. But those yellow eyes were attached to crocodiles and they were heading for Nathok. Without really considering why, Dral’thec thrust his hand out and pulled Nathok back onto the raft before it was swept downstream. They fired some potshots at the crocs from their raft, but both looked on in silence as the tree branch finally broke and the Seventh Eye of Fortitude was lost forever. Eventually, they were able to maneuver their sad watercraft to the other bank. They pulled themselves to shore, hungry, tired, but alive. There, laying panting in the sand, Nathok asked Dral’thec to be his shava. Dral’thec didn’t answer. Wordlessly, he stood up, ready to explain something about himself he had never told anyone else before -- then he raised his hands in the air. They had been surrounded by grungs. Likely angry and brokenhearted at Dral’thec’s silence, Nathok easily beheaded a gold one. The grungs immediately changed their tune, croaking happily. They fed the Ghaal-dar strange bugs and led them to the outskirts of the Khraal within the space of three days. The night before they returned to Rhukaan Draal, Draal’thec disappeared after receiving an encoded message from Theodosia. Nathok, seemingly the only survivor, was heralded as a hero nonetheless. Only Hendra ir’Kavay and Lord Boroman ir’Dayne know that Kiln was really Draal’thec. Motivation Naturally curious, Kiln loves exploring new places, meeting new people, and learning more about magic -- alchemy in particular. He likes that the Wayfinders are trusted enough to solve complex issues on their own. It makes him feel rather like a spy again. Future Goals Kiln believes in Cyre. The people. The culture. The very being ''of Cyre. He does not, however, trust its leaders. In the future he hopes that there may one day be a ruler worthy of leading their country back to its glory. For now, he secretly acts as a spy for Prince Oargev in exchange for information on the Emerald Claw because those Karrn fanatics killed someone his grand-mère loved. And Kiln intends to get revenge. Secrets 'Stef ir'Lain' Kiln knows Stef as Rhek through the Fairhaven Wayfinders headquarters. And also because Kiln was spying on him and his family during the Last War. Stef doesn't know Kiln is a changeling. Yet. '''Nathok' During the Last War Kiln met a very charming, attractive, hobgoblin named Nathok in Darguun. They spent many nights together and slowly grew close. Nathok asked Kiln if he would be his shava and fight forever at his side. Kiln stayed silent and let Nathok believe he had been refused. He rationalized it as being the prudent choice. However, in truth he was afraid of blowing his cover as a spy for Cyre and Nathok find out he wasn't a Ghaal-Dar at all, but a Gaa'Ma -- a changeling. Ketaal knows a... modified version of the story. Also probably Aida now, too. Marquess Anne ir’Winter This temptress was Kiln’s most-used face during the Last War. She’s currently wanted in Aundair for passing state secrets. Even as a changeling Kiln barely made it out of the lord’s mansion alive. Apparently people in Arcanix still talk about the night Marquess ir’Faire was almost caught. Thiago Alamilla One day, while exploring grand-mère’s attic, Klin found a drawing of a mysterious young man secreted away in a trunk. Thinking to please Theodosia, Kiln changed into him. Instead of praise, his grand-mère merely smiled sadly and asked him to never change into that form ever again. Kiln instantly agreed, although he still wonders about who this man is or was, and what his relationship was to Lady ir’Kavay. Kiln went to the Mournlands and found out he was her lover. Her Aundair spy lover. Who died stopping an attack by the Emerald Claw. For this, Kiln gained a new outlook on love (don't bother) and life (get revenge). And some sweet new reports that he may or may not give to Oargev. Nathok.jpg Marquess.png TheGentleman.jpg Trivia * Frederick Frederickson, gnome tinkerer and owner of the Copper Coil, is Kiln's spy contact for New Cyre. * Leo is Kiln's spy asset, passing him information on jobs. * Kiln has a bottle of disappointment he found in a barn outside Metrol. * Although he technically holds the ir'Kavay surname he does not have a true noble title. But he does have money. * Kiln has a secret alchemy lab in his Highhold townhouse he owns under his Tellarm face. * Glitter Slime is kept hidden in a pendant all of Kiln's faces wear around their necks. Glitter Slime can change color to compliment their outfits. Completed Missions Apparel in Peril Kiln went to the Mournlands with a bunch of strangers and despite his surprise to the contrary, didn't die. He fought a dragon, an empress and many, many monsters. He learned lessons about himself, but probably the wrong ones. He has a new appreciation for Leo, Jawbreaker, Moss and Maryn. And a date lined up with Hektor the next time the pirate is in port. Appearance Kiln is a changeling. He’s more masculine-presenting than androgynous. He’s a man, unless he’s a woman. Then she’s female. He only shows his true face to those he trusts or have proven they don’t hold prejudices about changelings. On the job Kiln dresses pretty plainly. He prefers dark colors, but wears colorful accessories like a bright green kerchief around his forearm. He has a magewrought glamorweave chain shirt that he usually fashions as dark plum silk vest and long overcoat. Kiln is very much into jewelry (all his faces tend to have at least one earring) and accessories, but blends his aesthetic with practicality. He wears a belt that contains vials of potions and concoctions. Faces Rhek Rhek is Kiln’s “adventuring persona.” An attractive half-orc, Rehk is friendly, nurturing and kind. Rhek claims he's from the Fairhaven. He prefers tal to coffee and sticks with winter colors. Rhek is who Kiln most-often appears as in the lounge. Rhek has a gold earring in the middle of his long ear and his septum is pierced with a gold ring. Tellarm Tellarm Varangian, who goes by Tell to his friends, is a smooth-talking Dwarf originally from Metrol. Tell is the first persona Kiln adopted for information gathering and more like his true personality than Rhek. Tellarm has three gold rings in his left ear. Theodosia ir'Kavay Kiln's grand-mère, Hendra ir'Kavay's great aunt and Kiln's persona when he needs to feel comforted. In life, Theodosia was a mysterious socialite who charmed Metrol. She adopted Kiln in secret and raised him, teaching him everything he needed to know about how the upper echelon of Khorvaire plot and plan. She is presumed dead from the Day of Mourning. Kiln rarely changes into her in front of others unless they knew her. Tourmaline Tourmaline (Tourmy) is Kiln's newest persona. She's more outgoing and chipper than Kiln's other personas. Although brand new, Tourmaline doesn't seem to be as reluctant as the others to offer information on herself and trusts more easily. Kiln's subconscious formed her to look like a young Theodosia. He hasn't realized this yet. Rhekicon.png TellarmIcon.png Theodosia.png TourmalineButForRealCute.jpg Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Kiln is a snob who looks down on those who can't appreciate fine art. * Kiln takes great pains to always look his best and follow the latest fashions. * Kiln thinks flattery is the best way to direct attention away from him. Ideals * "Artifacts from Xen'drik have great power. We must not let them fall into the wrong hands." * "Magic is more art than science." * "One day all of Khorvaire will be turning to me, a changeling, for the latest fashion." Bonds * Kiln feels an inherent bond with those who don't fit into society * Grand-mère's mansion in Metrol where Kiln learned alchemy is the most important place in the world to him. * Kiln thinks that seeing someone wear the clothes he makes is the best feeling in the world Flaws * Kiln believes that most people mistrust changelings, so he doesn't trust most people. It makes sense when you think about it. * Kiln believes that the other nations conspired together to destroy Cyre. He distrusts those in power, although he'll happily take their Galifars. * Kiln gets frustrated when people turn to tradition over innovation Glitter Slime Stat Block Alchemical Homunculus Tiny construct, neutral Armor Class 13 (natural armor) Hit Points: 28 Speed 20 ft., fly 30 ft. STR 4 (−3) DEX 15 (+2) CON 11 (+0) INT 10 (+0) WIS 10 (+0) CHA 7 (−2) Skills Perception +6, Stealth +6 Damage Immunities acid, poison Condition Immunities charmed, exhaustion, poisoned Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10 Languages understands the languages you speak Might of the Master. The following numbers increase by 1 when your proficiency bonus increases by 1: the homunculus’s skill bonuses and the bonuses to hit and damage of its Acidic Spittle. Actions (Require Your Bonus Action) Acidic Spittle. Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 30 ft., one target you can see. Hit: 1d6 + 4 acid damage. Alchemical Salve (3/Day). The homunculus produces a salve and touches one creature you designate. The target receives one of the following magical benefits of your choice: Buoyancy. The target gains a flying speed of 10 feet for 10 minutes. Inspiration. The target feels giddy and effective, gaining advantage on certain ability checks in the next hour. The target chooses the checks before or after rolling. The magic runs out after the target has used it on a number of checks equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1). Resilience. The target gains a number of temporary hit points equal to 2d6 + your Intelligence modifier. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Artificer's tools * Alchemist's tools * Weaver’s tools (fluffed as Dressmaker's tools) * Magewrought glamoured chain shirt (appears as silk vest) * Shiftweave fine clothes (for turning into Tourmaline / other feminine shapes) * Club (fluffed as a telescopic baton) * Alchemical acid, lightning and alchemists fire (1 bottles each at x2 potency) ** Alchemical acid: 1 ** Alchemical lightning: 1 ** Alchemist's fire: 1 * Healer's kit with 8 charges left * Inventor's pack: ** A backpack, blanket, an abacus, a bag of 1000 ball bearings, a bag of 20 caltrops, a bell, block and tackle, 5 candles, 5 pieces of chalk, a crowbar, 10 feet of string, a glass bottle and 2 glass vials, a hammer, an ink bottle, an ink pen, 5 sheets of parchment, 5 empty belt pouches, a tinderbox, a whetstone, and a nonmagical wand. The pack also has 50 feet of hempen rope strapped to the side of it. Character Sheet * Here * Special full-length view of Tourmaline. Category:Characters